deadfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Character - Hyrrokkin ulv Jottenkvinnen
Birthplace: Utoverden (beyond the world) Race: Orc Class: '''Barbarian '''Alignment: Chaotic neutral STR 18 (+4) DEX 11 (0) CON 15 (+2) INT 8 (-1) WIS 8 (-1) CHA 11 (0) Far beyond the edges of the known world monsters from legends are said to exist. It is a secret land, a mythical place of giants and beasts, a world untouched by mortal man. This is where our story begins. There is a legend from the dark days when gods still walked the earth and nightmares were flesh, a legend of a great beast, Hyrrokkin, the She-Wolf Warrior. It is said that her tribe was attacked by a powerful pack of wolves lead by the great female Dod, for the evils they had committed against her young. As atonement, the She-Wolf slaughtered every last person of the tribe, except for one young female that bore the mark of the wolf, which she took to rear as one of her own to bridge the world between orc and wolf, solidifying the blood. Hyrrokkin learned the ways of the She-Wolf and her pack, hunting beside Jakten, Dod's last remaining pup. Over the years Hyrrokkin forgot about her earlier existence as an Orc and became a true She-Wolf and warrior of the pack, following the wisdom and teachings of Dod. As a reward for her faithfulness Hyrrokkin was granted the Blood of Wolves, a powerful magic that existed before time itself. Through this ritual the great warrior was imbued with the last true spirit of the wolf. In time, it was decided that Hyrrokkin must go back to her people and deliver the message of her wise mother. On her last night with the pack, Dod gifted to Hyrrokkin the marriage of her only son Jakten, binding their spirits together as one. That night the two companions hunted their last hunt with the pack and at dawn set out in search of the nomadic orc tribes. Hyrrokkin and Jakten fought many battles during their long quest. The legend tells of black demons from the underworld that hid in shadowed places and dragons with the breath of death. Through it all the two wolves stayed true to their quest and after many seasons emerged from the mists with a message to tell, "death is coming to all." And so the prophecy of the ancients began, telling of a young female warrior marked by the wolf, who would one day return to her people with a warning upon her lips and unite the two great races of wolf and orc. It is said that the creatures of this strange land would face a new enemy from the darkness and that they would fall to its power. But, some of the prophecy had been lost and over time forgotten. The lost part of the prophecy foretold of a chosen few from a distant place, who would journey across the seas and lands into Utoverden and there find Hyrrokkin completing the fellowship and with her help destroy the growing darkness.